


What the f--- just happened?

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: you don't own me... [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Comedy, Explicit Language, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, Suicide Squad, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver responds to an alert of duo of criminals breaking into a city archive building. But when he arrives on the scene, he is definitely not expecting two women in leather, and he definitely isn’t expecting the sexy blonde hacking the security system. (inspired by different versions of the Suicide Squad concept)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the f--- just happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhhMyyDarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyyDarla/gifts).



> This is so random but so fun. I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm hoping to make it the start of a little collection because I love this so much!

He caught sight of her from a rooftop, hood down and his heart racing. The calls and alerts had come in and he had raced out, guided by Digg - if he needed back-up, his partner would be out in moments. 

From his spot above the city, he could see everything… but he zeroed in on her. A slinky black figure with striking blonde locks. Fishnets wrapped around legs that could go on for days. A belt of weapons and gadgets circled around her cinched waist. A mask to mimic old school cat-eye glasses.

Without a doubt, he had never seen anyone like her in his life and didn’t even matter that she was breaking into the city archives - she was too mesmerizing to apprehend.

“What’s the hold up, Oliver?” Digg shouted through the comm. “You've been perched on that ledge far too long.”

Oliver’s eyes were trained on the woman as she tampered with the security console beside the doors, fingers dancing over a tablet in search of a way through. Beside her was a woman in deep blue leather and heavy duty combat boots to match. Her hair was cut into a short bob and entire demeanor screamed authoritative impatience.

Oliver moved slowly - quietly - to a different rooftop, closer to the action to bring them within earshot. He crouched down and shifted his hood, tilting his head to listen.

“C’mon, Smoak,” the woman in blue prodded, her tone clipped and fearful. “I thought Waller chose you because you’re the best.”

“I am the best. The very best. The only one who could ever hack into this console in a timely fashion.”

“You call this timely?”

A beep sounded from the security console and the lights shifted from red to green. “Done.” The woman in black tucked her tablet into her belt and sashayed to the door. She halted for a moment and then kicked it open with her heeled foot. “Never underestimate me, Michaels.”

The other woman grunted in annoyance. “Don’t give me a reason to.”

They disappeared into the building, their odd banter growing muffled before disappearing completely. Oliver flipped from the rooftop and landed in and crouch upon the damp sidewalk below. “Digg, meet me inside the building. These ladies mean business.”

“Oh…” Digg answered in amusement. “So the reason you were so hesitant was because they were women… got it. Should’ve known.”

“What’s that supposed to me?” Oliver asked as he inched toward the door, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow.

“You know damn well what that means,  _ playboy _ .”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Just get here. I’m going in.”

He moved forward, the darkness within the building encompassing him. He could hear the blonde’s voice floating through the hall and it brought a smile to his lips. Something about her… it was intoxicating.

“...even when he told me I was a useless bitch, I was slaying every hack.  _ He _ was the useless bitch… well, really, useless dick… if we’re trying to be correct. He was male, after all.”

“Smoak?” the other woman said, voice tight. The annoyance was still there.

“Yes?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Only if you say  _ please _ .”

A groan sounded before the other woman spoke again. “ _ Please  _ shut the fuck up.”

“One last thing before I quiet down.”

“Oh my god. What?”

“We’re gonna be best friends, Michaels. I can promise you that.”

“Not likely.”

Oliver continued to follow them and was soon joined by Digg. His gun was trained forward, matching the direction of Oliver’s nocked arrow. They stepped lightly, making certain the ladies beyond could not hear their approach.

Oliver could hear typing from a room around the corner. The blonde was hacking. Hacking for Amanda Waller.  _ But why? _

Digg shifted to a spot at the opposite wall beside Oliver as they rounded the corner, putting himself into a position of support. They edged toward the door, the tapping of the keyboard louder with each step, matching the pounding of Oliver’s heart. He glanced sideways at Digg then nodded.

He went through the doorway, bow raised and trained at the blonde. “Step away from the computer.”

The women turned abruptly. The blonde stood wanton and offended while the other woman raised her own firearm in defense. “Not a chance,” the blonde hissed, pushing the mask tighter to her face. Her black heeled foot tapped against the floor in impatience.

“What do you want from the archives?” Digg asked.

“That’s classified,” the other woman said professionally, eyeing Digg up and down with a smirk.

“What does Waller want with these archives?”

“You heard my bestie, boys… that’s class-i-fied.”

Oliver studied the blonde. He could not tell what weapons she held in her belt, but he truly did not want to find out. He drew the arrow back further, letting the tension grow more taut before letting it go. The ropes with the shaft broke out and looped in the air, searching for the blonde’s body to encircle. But it was quickly chopped and within seconds, he and Diggle were locked together in a heap of limbs and ropes and netting.  _ How did this happen?  _ Oliver wasn’t sure. It happened faster than he had ever expected. But he knew it had sprung from the blonde’s utility belt.

The women went back to work until they succeeded in retrieving the files they had been recruited to steal. They turned and made for the exit, hips swaying and heels clacking in retreat. Then, moments later, the blonde returned, kneeling down in front of Oliver. Behind her mask was pair of beautiful blue eyes lined in black. She was smiling, red lips brightly framing her white teeth.

“You’re quite the hero, Oliver Queen. But I’m afraid that this time, you've been s-m-o-a-k, Smoaked,” she teased in a sing-song tone before leaning forward and planting a luscious kiss to his lips. He responded to it, unable to help it. She was interesting and alluring and intoxicating. And she had bested him.

She straightened, brushing dust from her knees and then sashayed away the same way she had arrived.

Diggle chuckled, shaking both of them with his amusement. “What the fuck just happened?”

“I have no idea,” Oliver replied, licking at the remnants of her cherry flavored lipstick. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Would you like to see more? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Follow me on social media -  
> tumblr: @arrow-through-my-writers-block  
> twitter: @miss_writer


End file.
